Bonds of Symmetry
by Whale Obsessive
Summary: Kid has to find a way to bond with Soul if he ever wants to be head shinigami. Will he do whatever it takes? Contains steamy yaoi KidxSoul pairing. RxR rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm finally donee~ **

**Pre warning this story is gonna get REALLY STEAMY! you dont like then dont read it silly that simple!**

**this is a Kid and Soul fanfic, yes that means two males are gonna get it on. I dont own Soul Eater so yea**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Bonds

"Yes, Father?" Kid said in a monotone voice.

"How is my son?" Kid looked at his father with a daring stare. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come see me." Another stare, "Alright, I guess I should get serious. Take a seat son."

Kid sat down in front of his father. Making sure he was perfectly symmetrical.

"As you know your trials are coming up and we have some weapons almost ready to graduate and reach full potential. Part of your test is to see if you can be compatible with other weapons, other than Liz and Patty."

"But Father I won't be able to use any other weapons unless they are symmetrical, you know that." Kidd shuttered at the thought of using an imperfect weapon.

"You're going to have to." Darkness swept into Deaths voice. "You can't be a full-fledged shinigami unless otherwise. If you can't prove you are able to bond with other weapons, I'll have to find someone who can." Kid bit his lip; he didn't want to disappoint his father.

"I'll try," he murmured.

"Fantastic. Now run along." Kid stood up and headed towards the door. "Wait before I forget, do you want to know who your first weapon is?" Kid turned his head.

"Who is it?" He tried to not sound too eager to know.

"Soul Eater."

They all sat in Stein's class waiting for Stein to finish turning the bolt in his head. Kid stared at the white hair in front of him. Soul was the very definition of unsymmetrical. From the way he dressed to the scar he got protecting Maka. "Would Soul sacrifice himself to protect me?" Kid thought to himself. Kid buried his head into his folded arms on his desk. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Soul twisted his back in attempts to crack his stiff spine. As he turned his back he noticed Kid was sulking. Strange, Soul thought he didn't take Kid as the sulking type. Then again he didn't really know Kid; he kind of kept to himself. He would never admit it but he did at times wondered what Kid was thinking of. There was something about Kid that stuck and Soul couldn't put his finger on it.

"Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Soul come down here." Stein called out finally. They all looked at each other but got up and walked to Stein without argument."Today we are going to learn about bonding." Kid gulped as he knew who this lesson was really for. "There will be certain times where meister's won't always have their desired weapons. But when an attack is coming and you have no choice but to fight, you can't be picky. Maka, I want you to use Liz and Patty to defend yourself."

"Defend myself from what?" Stein gave Maka a crocked smile.

"Me," He said lunging himself at her.

"Liz, Patty," Maka yelled. Liz and Patty transformed into pistols. Maka attempted to shoot but nothing came out. Stein kicked Maka in the stomach sending her flying.

"Maka!" Soul shouted about to charge to her rescue. Kid grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"She can handle herself." Kid said barely a whisper.

"Maka you ok?" Liz and Patty said in unison.

"I don't know how to use you guys." Maka said. Then she remembered something kid had said once. 'The bullets are part of my soul' Maka pointed the two guns at a charging Stein and pulled the triggers sending two massive soul bullets into him.

Stein was too quick and dodged them effortlessly. "Impressive Maka," he said. He faced Kid and Soul. "Your turn."

"You ready Kid?" Soul said keeping his eyes on Stein.

"Sure," Kid mumbled. Soul transformed and Kid grabbed a hold of him trying his best to ignore how unbalanced he was. Stein moved to attack. Kid tried to block but every hit and kick landed right on Kid.

"Kid, what are you doing? Fight!" Soul said.

"I can't," Kid's hands began to shake; he then lost all control and dropped Soul. Stein took his opportunity and charged towards Kid. Soul changed back into human form leaving his arm still in scythe form blocking Steins hit.

"Hm," Stein scoffed, backing off. "I must say I'm disappointed in you, Kid." Soul turned to Kid, he had sunken to his knees still shaking and mumbling words he couldn't make out. Soul gently put his hands on Kid's shaky ones. Gold eyes looked up at him causing him to blush.

"Are you ok Kid?"

"I'm fine," He said standing up, almost as if he never had a fit to begin with.

"Thank you kids you can go sit back down." With that they all returned to their seats. "There are a few ways to bond with other meister's and weapons." Stein continued with the lesson. "One of course is absolute trust. That trust usually comes with years of friendship. This is one of the most difficult bonds to obtain because it can be easily broken.

Also if one has something deeply weighing on their mind, their soul will be off balance causing the connection to weaken. Another of course is practice, the more meister and a weapon practice together the stronger their bond becomes. Another-" RINGG. "Ah class is over, the last one wasn't as important. Class dismissed."

**Oh Stein are you getting involved in the affairs of children again? bet you didnt see that coming.**

**Bet you cant guess whats gonna happen next either ohohohoho**

**what'd you think? its the first chapter so i have to get the story rolling sorry I dont have the steamys yet they're coming!**

**the more reviews I get the faster I update! **

**See you later my lovies!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

**Annnndddd Chapter 2 is done Son! **

**This chapter took sooo long!**

**thanks for the reviews... even if i did only get a few**

**You asked if this was going to be an uke soul story and i havent really decided probably will and i'll just have sould bite back once ;)**

**This is BXB no like no read! I dont own soul eater blahh blahh.**

Chapter 2: The Curse

Kid stood in front of his mirror; everything around him was perfectly symmetrical. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Why couldn't he do it? He was so frustrated at himself for not being able to wield Soul. "Shit." He murmured to himself and thought back to the day when it all started.

* * *

"Come my son, today is the day." Kid dropped his wooden toys and ran to his cloaked father.

"The day for what again, Father?" Kid said with a grin on his face. He didn't really care where they went, he was just happy to spend time with his dad.

"We are going to see the mother Shinigami, to receive your gift before we can begin your training."

Kid's smile grew bigger, "Then I can be just like you?" Death smiled at his son and nodded his head making Kid all the more excited. Death grabbed Kid's hand and they were on their way.

After walking for awhile, Death and Kid found themselves in front of a cave. Kid was hesitant but followed his father anyway. Kid kept close as his father took him through a maze of rock. Then before him; a string of light from above bathed a pool of water below.

"Remember Son, you must be perfect." Kid nodded. Death walked to the pool and pulled out a small blade. He pressed the sharp edge against his palm causing the steel to bite deep into his flesh. Pulling the knife away little droplets of blood fell from his hand. Kid was mortified as he knew how valuable Shinigami blood was.

"It's alright Kid," Death put his hand over the water letting blood drop until his wound healed. Death quickly stepped back as the water began to react to the blood. The water formed a woman in a hooded cloak. The hood covered most of her face. Her hair pooled at her feet, it was a light purple and in the light it almost shone silver.

"Death, it has been awhile," her voice was like smooth velvet. "That can only mean one thing." She turned to Kid revealing ice blue eyes. She walked to Kid and grabbed his face to examine it closer. "Tell me my boy, what is something you want more than anything?"

Kid looked to his father, his expression revealing nothing. What did Kid want? He wanted his father to spend more time with him. The only times he did, seemed to be when Kid did something perfect. Wait-that was it!

"Perfection," Kid said. The lady was caught off guard to hear such a strange word come out of a small child's mouth. She let go of Kid's face.

"What is perfection to you, child?" Kid looked around trying to find a way to describe it. He then realized what was in his pocket. He pulled out a small race car.

"Like this, see how it looks the same on one side as it does on the other?"

"Symmetry," She murmured.

"Yes, exactly,"

"As you wish," The woman raised her arms in the air, "From here on, everything you do must be symmetrically perfect. You will not quit until in your eyes, you see perfection." A crooked smile spread across her face, "It will also be your downfall, if ever you face an opponent who is perfect you will be unable to defeat him. Perfection, my darling child, in the end will destroy you." Lights surrounded Kid, letting the curse seep in.

"How could you?" Death screamed at woman receding back into the water.

"Silence Death, you're lucky I didn't kill him now." She turned to Kid, "You're lucky I gave you a curse that can eventually be broken."

* * *

Kid stared at himself in the mirror. It pained him deeply to think of that memory. The more he thought of it the more his imperfections stood out. The rage was too intense for his small body. He then punched his mirror twice, one with each hand. He didn't look at the shattered glass; it would have driven him nuts. He marched straight out. He was going to be able to wield Soul…No matter what.

Soul walked down the hallway. All he could think about was what happened earlier today. The way Kid's hands felt beneath his. Soul leaned against the wall.

"Damnit." He said banging his head on the wall. He didn't know what this feeling in his gut was, but he knew it was best to ignore it. Maybe it will eventually go away?

"Soul!" a voice shouted from behind. He turned his body to find Kid pinning him to the wall. "What are you doing right now?" Kid's voice was low and out of breath. Soul didn't realize he was holding his breath. All he could think about was Kid's breath brushing his neck. Soul tried to control his thoughts, but it was so damn hard.

"I'm not doing anything." Soul finally said. Kid looked to the side biting his lip trying to find a way to phrase his next question but Soul found it so enticing. Kid removed his hands from the wall that was trapping Soul.

"Is it alright if I take up your time for a few hours?" He looked at Soul, hoping he'd say yes.

"Uh, sure." Soul said. Kid grabbed Soul's arm and pulled him away from the wall.

"Follow me."

* * *

Finally Kid found a spot where the forest was as perfect as it was going to get. "What are we doing here?" Soul said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"We," Kid began walking into a small clearing. "Are going to practice our bonding."

"Why?" Soul couldn't help but ask.

"Because, now transform." Soul walked towards Kid giving him a questioning look. But Kid didn't budge on telling him. Soul sighed in defeat and transformed. Kid grabbed Soul and the fibers in his body began to twitch.

"Take your time Kid, I'm not rushing you." Soul tried to reassure Kid; he then heard a devilish laugh. Crap, Soul thought. Not him, not now.

"Okay," Kid said tightening his grip. He tried not to think how much pressure was on him. Kid slowly picked up the scythe; his body then involuntary threw Soul. "So unsymmetrical." He shouted. A few seconds later he realized what he had just done. "Soul!" he panicked running towards the falling scythe.

Kid leaned to Soul who was now in human form on his back. "Are you ok?" Kid said in a meek voice.

"Yea," Soul grunted.

"This was a stupid idea." Kid said in frustration.

Soul got up and offered his hand to Kid. "Come on, let's try this again." Kid looked up to Soul his ruby eyes and shark like smile made his heart jump. He grabbed the hand offered to him and they began again.

* * *

This isn't working," Soul said taking off his jacket; he was drenched in sweat. He looked back at Kid; he had already taken his jacket off. He was panting heavily as little droplets of sweat fell off his face. "We've been at this for three hours."

"There has to be another way." Kid said sitting on the ground. Soul sat next to him, the sweat dripping off Kid was so tempting. What did it taste like? What did _he_ taste like? Soul put his thoughts to a halt. What was wrong with him?

"Maybe you're thinking about it all wrong." Soul said.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep pointing out what is _not_ symmetrical. Maybe if you focus on what _is_, it'll be easier." Soul explained.

"Maybe, what else did Stein say were ways to bond?"

"Uh, trust, practice, and there was another he didn't say." That socking realization brought Kid to his feet.

"I'll see you later Soul, thanks for everything." Kid said running away.

"Kid, your jacket!" but he was too late. Soul collapsed on the ground with Kid's jacket next to him. "What are you going to do with yourself?" said that all too familiar voice in his head.

"I don't know." Soul said out loud.

* * *

"Stein!" Kid shouted into Stein's empty classroom. Stein turned his chair and grinned at the sight of Kid.

"Look at you, Kid, you look like you ran a marathon and all to see me? I feel so important."

"I need to ask you something." Kid said in urgency. Stein twisted the bolt a few times.

"About?"

"What is another way to bond with a weapon?" Stein laughed at Kid.

"I'm not going to tell you." Stein said scooting his chair away.

"Why not?" Kid said following Stein.

"Because, there is no way you would do what the other one requires."

"Is it a sure way to bond?"

"Yes," Kid grabbed Stein's moving chair.

"I will do anything I have to." Kid said. Stein laughed to himself.

"The sure way to bond with your weapon is..." Kid hung on every word. "Intimacy."

**You know what next chapter meansssss lemonnnnssssssss hehe I'm so mean.**

**I'm about to slap Stein he keeps wanting to be the last person who says something in the chapter and im like fine!**

**well i hope you like this chapter. tell your friends about me.**

**till next time lovies! :3**

**W.O**


	3. Chapter 3: Intimacy

**Oh my ducklings I'm so sorry this took a lot longer than I thought it would. I had it finished just stuff kept getting in the way. (Bows) Wont happen again!**

**So chapter 3 which means male on male sex dont like go away you have been warned!**

**I dont own Soul eater but I am taking credit for this plot cause...its mine and thats how I roll so bite me. :3**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Intimacy," Kid said back at Stein. Stein attempted to scoot away, Kid tightened his grip on the back of the chair. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well to the normal person it would be a hug or a kiss or even simply talking, but in your extreme case…" Stein trailed off.

"Yes?" Kid said shaking Stein's chair.

"Having sex with Soul seems to be your best bet. Since you're obsessed with perfection, forging a bond with a person such as Soul is nearly impossible. However, sexual intimacy causes souls to bond regardless." Stein twisted the bolt in his head.

"I can't have sex with Soul, we're both males!" Kid let go of Stein's chair.

"Precisely why, I didn't tell you." Stein got up from his chair. "But if you want to take your fathers place, you'll find a way to make it work." Stein left Kid to his thoughts.

* * *

Soul walked into his bedroom. He grabbed a hanger and placed Kid's jacket on it. Soul walked to his bed and didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. Sleep overcame him instantly.

Soul walked from a dark hall into a room where a grand piano stood. He walked to it, lightly brushing his fingers across the keys. 'Would it be so bad to play; to let the madness in, just for a moment?' Soul thought.

"Go on, play." Said the little ogre; peering out from behind the piano.

"No," Soul said stepping back from the temptation.

"You shouldn't deprive yourself of what you want." The demon said moving closer.

"You don't know what I want."

"I know you want Kid." Soul took a step backwards tripping over himself. "I know you want that pretty boy every which way."

"No," Soul said in disbelief. He could never want such things.

"Want me to prove it?" He said in a devilish tone. The ogre pointed towards a black wall. Kid appeared; he was taking off his clothes. Soul watched as Kid's shirts draped off his body; revealing a slender back.

"It's not real." Soul tried to convince himself.

"Go see for yourself." Soul looked at the ogre; he then stood up and cautiously walked to Kid. Kid's back was to him. Soul gently reached out to Kid barely touching his back with his fingertips. Kid's back stiffened to the touch but he didn't turn around

Soul put his whole hand on Kid's shoulder blade feeling the smooth skin. Soul moved closer putting both hands on Kid. Moving his hands to Kid's front, Soul buried his face in the crook of Kid's neck; damn he smelt so good. Soul moved his hands exploring Kids body when a hand past a hardened nipple. Kid gasped lifting his head. Soul felt himself become hard and he pinched the tiny nub.

"Soul," Kid moaned.

"I told you." The madness said snapping Soul from his fantasy. Kid dissipated leaving Soul's grasp. His heart clenched at the loss of Kid's skin. His blood began to boil; he could feel the madness fighting back sending soaring pain through his body.

Soul clenched his scar and collapses to the ground. "Like I said, you shouldn't deprive yourself of your want. Madness has its ways of…Persuasion."

"No," Soul screamed ripping from his sleep. He took a few breaths to calm his rapid beating heart. His face was drenched in sweat. Soul stayed awake the rest of the night fearing what would happen if he slept.

* * *

Kid walked into class, he rubbed his tired eyes. He had spent all night researching how it would be possible for him and Soul to have sex. Kid still hadn't decided if he was going to have sex with Soul, but he didn't want to be unprepared. The thought of having sex with Soul made his member throb but Kid would never admit it. Kid saw Soul sitting next to Maka with his head on the desk. Kid sat at the empty seat next to Soul.

"Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I are going to hang out after class and won't be home till really late, think you can fend for yourself tonight?"

"Come on Maka, I'm not helpless." Soul felt the chair next to him move. He lifted his head to see Kid next to him. Kid gave Soul a shy smile. Kid was wearing a white French cuffed shirt, and Soul remembered about the jacket.

"I have your jacket at my house if you'd like to grab it after school." Kid's face hardened

"You didn't wash it did you?" Soul shook his head. "Good, because I have a perfect cleaning process that keeps my jacket perfectly symmetrical." Soul laughed to himself.

"Okay, everyone take out some paper, we're taking notes on different witches…" The teacher drifted off. Soul noticed how Kid's slender fingers gripped his pencil. Every so often Kid would yawn and rest his head on his hands. This day was going to last forever.

Soul and Kid met up in front of the DWMA.

"Ready?" Soul asked.

"As I'll ever be." Kid replied. They walked in silence the whole way.

Soul unlocked the door and walked into his house. Kid followed after, shutting the door behind him. His heart began to race and it was like he no longer had control over his body. He followed Soul into his bedroom, it was plain and simple. There was a full sized bed with a dresser beside it. A table with a computer sat in a corner and a few pieces of clothing littered the floor. Kid was expecting a room of disarray; the nakedness of Soul's room was shocking.

Soul grabbed Kid's jacket and handed it to Kid, leaning against the wall next to him. "Thanks," Kid said grabbing it. "I didn't mean to leave in such a hurry."

"It's ok; did you end up talking to Stein?" Soul said. Kid leaned against the same wall.

"No, he wasn't there."

"Darn, did you want to practice some more?"

"I'd like that," Kid walked out of the room and towards the front door passing the bathroom. He suddenly froze. Soul was not expecting it and ran into Kid.

"What's wrong?" Soul said walking around to Kid. Kid's face twitched.

"I don't remember if I folded my toilet paper."

"Seriously, you're even obsessed over toilet paper?" Soul said in disbelief.

"I have to check it; I'll meet you at the same place." Kid said running out the door.

* * *

Kid walked into his bathroom and saw the toilet paper folded in a perfect triangle. Kid let out a sigh of relief as he gazed at the beauty of it. Kid then hated himself. Why did it have to be like this? He cradled his face in his hands. His eyes began to burn as he realized it was going to be like this forever.

"Kid," Kid looked up to see Soul leaning against the door frame. "Was it folded?"

"Yea, how did you get in?" Kid said wiping his face.

"You kind of left your door wide open." Kid laughed to himself. Soul walked to Kid. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kid said in a whisper. Soul turned around and began walking out of the bathroom when Kid grabbed his arm. Kid stood to face Soul.

"What is it?" Soul said stepping closer.

"I don't want to practice right now." Kid said.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?" Kid took another step towards Soul, they were almost the same height, it was hard to tell who was taller this close. Soul stopped breathing, he had never been this close to Kid and he wanted so badly to know what Kid tasted like, what he felt like. Kid looked at Soul's ruby eyes then looked at his beautiful lips.

Kid leaned in pressing Soul's lips to his. Soul's heart felt like it would explode and he hoped in the end this wasn't a dream. Kid drew away from the kiss but Soul devoured Kid's lips with his mouth before they went too far. They kissed for awhile fighting over dominance with their tongues. Delectable moans escaped out of both of them.

Kid felt his member harden and he wanted more, he pinned Soul to the nearest wall; clawing at Soul's clothes desperate to remove them. Soul helped Kid removing his own shirt, parting their lips momentarily. Kid pause, looking at Soul's scar, he felt his muscles twitch wanting to reject Soul's unsymmetrical body but Soul wasn't going to let Kid's OCD get in the way of this moment.

Soul grabbed Kid, switching places with him. He kissed Kids mouth, gently traced his lips on Kid's jawbone then moving to his neck. A lovely groan came out of Kid's mouth making Soul's cock twitch. Soul moved his hands under Kid's shirt pinching his nipple.

"Ah…Soul…" Kid said pressing himself closer to the weapon. He felt Soul's member brush across him, God he was so hard. Kid pushed back at Soul removing him from the bathroom. Kid removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"Lay on the bed." Kid said. Soul walked backwards keeping his eyes fixed on Kid. Eventually he found the bed and climbed on it. Laying on his back he perched himself on his elbows. Kid climbed on top of Soul, straddling Soul's cock causing agony for release. Kid kissed Soul long and deep. He then trailed his lips downward stopping at a nipple slightly sucking on the right one as his fingers pinched and teased the other.

"Kid…Shit that feels so good." Kid smile and his hands moved downward, unbuttoning Soul's pants. He removed his mouth to move lower down. Kid removed the rest of Soul's clothing. Kid sat there stunned at Soul's package. It was perfectly symmetrical. It was a perfect 8 inches, leaking with precum. This is when all his research would hopefully pay off.

Kid grabbed Soul's cock at the base causing Soul to almost scream at the pleasure. Kid put his mouth at the tip brushing his tongue around the head licking the saltiness off. He then slowly devoured Soul causing Soul to thrust upwards wanting to be deeper in Kid's mouth. Kid nearly gagged and his pants felt tighter and tighter and he moved up and down Soul's shaft. He unbuckled his pants to let his member free.

Kid removed his mouth from Soul's cock leaving him a whimper at the loss. Kid spat on his fingers and moved them to the lower half of Soul. Soul gasped at the intrusion. It was painful and Soul couldn't help but tense up.

"Relax," Kid said with his free hand gripping Soul's cock again. Soul relaxed as Kid began pumping. Soul hadn't realized two more fingers at entered. Kid scissored his fingers stretching Soul. Soul breathing became rapid. His balls felt so tight. Kid moved his fingers to find the sweet spot. A loud cry came from Soul and Kid hit the spot again to make sure.

"Oh, God Kid, please…" Soul gripped the blankets below him. Kid spit on his hand and rubbed his throbbing prick, he wasn't going to last much longer. Kid slammed into Soul instantly hitting Soul's prostate. He then pulled out slightly and slammed back in. Eventually Soul caught the rhythm. Sweat rolled down Soul's face. Kid leaned down to kiss Soul. The bliss was overwhelming and Soul came. Kid wasn't expecting the tightness around his cock and uncontrollably came into Soul. Kid pulled out and kissed Soul one last time. He then collapsed beside him trying to catch his breath. He felt exhausted and the lack of sleep had caught up with him.

**Gahhhhhhh whats going to happen when they wake up? hurrr hurr only I know that!**

**What did you think? Comments please! can't be better unless you tell me what I'm doing wrong!**

**My friend Anne is the reason Soul's package is so symmetrical she wanted it so I gave it to her hahahaa**

**Emily: sorry I didnt add more practicing with the bond I just didn't want to put it in there **

**(if other people want more detail on that then comment so I can make everyone happy)**

**Till next time my lovies **

**W.O**


	4. Chapter 4: Giving into the Dark Side

**Holy determinations this took too long sorry guys! thanks for all the follows you have no idea how much it makes my day :)**

**So here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Giving in to the Dark Side

Kid woke up as the sun gently seeped through his windows. He rubbed his eyes trying to remember how he got into bed. He shot up when he realized that a few hours ago he was here; with Soul. Looking beside him Kid found a little note.

"I'll see you at school.

Xoxo"

"Fuck," Kid hissed as he got out of bed. 'What have I done? What will happen when I see him again?' Constant fear ran through Kid's mind as he thought of all the things that could possibly go wrong. All the things that could possibly happen in shadowed corners. As Kid got dressed he thought of what happened last night, Soul moaning his name and the feel of his body under him. Kid was almost out of breath and tried to refrain from thinking too much. Kid took a daring breath and walked out his house towards the school.

Soul sat in his first class; he tapped his fingers on the table out of impulse.

"Soul, are you okay? You seem on edge." Maka said noticing his nervous tidbits.

"Yea, I'm fine." But he wasn't. All he could think about was how to approach Kid. Should he have stayed beside Kid? He was terrified and he couldn't understand why. Soul just had a strange feeling Kid was just blow him off and tell him it was a mistake. He wanted Kid to crave him as much as he did Kid. But Soul was also fighting denial about his own feelings. He didn't know if giving himself into Kid was good or bad. So many signs pointed to run in the other direction but he just couldn't help himself from the temptation.

Half of the day had passed by, and avoiding each other was no longer an option. Soul walked into the classroom and saw Kid with an empty seat next to him. Soul took a deep breath and walked towards the empty seat.

"Hey Kid," Soul said sitting next to Kid. Kid's eyes widened. A blush instantly spread across Kid's face.

"Hey," he said turning his face towards the front of the room. Knots filled Kid's stomach and it was almost too much to bear. Images of yesterday came flooding into his mind. His pants seemed to constrict him and he tried so hard to make it unnoticeable but when he secretly glanced at Soul he noticed his face had turned slightly pink.

Eventually Kid calmed himself, not enough to focus on the subject the teacher was talking about but just enough that his hands didn't need to cover his bulge. Soul passed a little note to Kid. It read, "Meet me by the janitor's closet after class? I'd like to talk." Kid's heart jumped as he grabbed his pencil and wrote 'ok' below Soul's handwriting. For the remainder of the class Kid couldn't take his eyes off the clock. Minutes seem to pass by dreadfully slow. The tension was eating him inside as thoughts of what Soul wanted to talk about came rushing through his mind. Kid ignored his thoughts and tried to pay attention.

The bell rang almost scaring Kid out of his skin. Soul had already gotten up and left the classroom. Kid stood up trying to control his wobbly knees. He took a deep breath and walked to his meeting spot. Kid waited at the janitor's door anxiously waiting for Soul to show his face. Eventually all the students were clear of the hallway and Kid thought Soul had just blown him off. Kid began to walk away when suddenly hands grabbed him from behind pulling him into the closest.

Lips crashed into Kids lips. Kid knew instantly it was Soul; the taste of him still lingered in his mouth from last night. Kid opened his mouth letting Soul's tongue in. Soul pressed Kid to the nearest wall trying to resist the urge to rip off all his clothes. Soul raised his leg in-between Kid's legs, brushing his knee under Kid's hardening member. Sweet moans escaped Kid's mouth as Soul moved his lips to Kid's neck. Soul's cock began to throb as he thought of taking Kid right then and there. Soul began to unbutton Kid's shirt trailing kisses along the way.

"Soul…. Please…" Soul began to kiss harder making Kid lose his breath. "Stop…Please." Kid pushed Soul away.

"Kid I … I'm sorry." Soul turned on a little light dimming the room enough for them to see each other. Soul watched as Kid buttoned his shirt back up. Kid closed his eyes and took a few breaths trying to ease the tightness in his pants. It was so hard to push Soul away… Why was it so hard to do that?

"You said you wanted to talk?" Kid said opening his eyes.

"Yes,"

"About?" Kid said trying to button the top button; his hands were shaking making it hard to get a good grip on it. Soul walked towards Kid swatting away Kids hands and helping him with the last button.

"About last night," Soul struggled a little bit with the button as he tried to figure out how to phrase his question. "Did you mean to have sex with me?" Soul finally buttoned the top of Kid's shirt and slowly lifted his eyes to Kid's face. His golden eyes were so captivating. He braced himself for the answer he feared to hear.

"Yes," Kid said. The word shocked Kid as much as it shocked Soul. Kid did mean to have sex with Soul. Was it for the same reason that Soul thought? The answer to that Kid didn't know. Soul stroked Kid's face gently and pulled Kid into a kiss hoping Kid wouldn't turn away this time. Kid tried not to think too much about what was happening. A shiver ran down Kid's back as the kiss grew more passionate.

"Soul," Kid moaned as Soul moved to the sweet spot on Kid's neck. Soul's cock hardened at the response he was getting from Kid. Kid arched his body towards Soul aching for his touch. Soul moved his body downwards kneeling in front of Kid's package. Soul unzipped Kid's pants revealing his hard member already leaking precome. Soul grabbed Kid's throbbing cock and cautiously licked at the tip. Kid groaned at the touch and he almost buckled under the pleasure. Soul took the good response and began to be more adventurous with his mouth. Soul had no idea what he was doing and tried to feel his way around Kid's mechanics. Soul began sucking hard and bobbing his head trying to remember what Kid had done the night before.

"Shit," Kid said trying to not come. Soul wasn't particularly good at what he was doing but there were moments where he would suck just right. And the way he would look up at Kid with a smug look on his face knowing this was sending Kid over the edge was enough.. Or maybe it was the fact that Soul was the one pleasuring him that sent Kid over the edge. Whatever it was made his body shake and damn it felt so good. Kid then felt a moist finger slid up his crease and slowly disappear into his body. Euphoria hit Kid at that moment sending come all over Soul's face. Soul was taken completely off guard, but he enjoyed the saltiness that filled his mouth. Soul felt the muscles around his finger tighten and he began thrusting them faster and added another sending Kid into a moaning fit from all the bliss.

The moans sent Soul over the edge and he came shortly after. Kid slid down to the ground trying to catch his breath. "Wow," Soul said, "I didn't think I'd come that fast." Kid scoffed.

"It's kind of like when you don't masturbate for a long period of time. It all builds up causing it to go a lot faster, I think."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours since we had sex." Soul stated. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He heard a snicker from the back of his head reminding him that it was probably a bad thing. "I have to go, I'm sorry." Soul kissed Kid's lips then his forehead. If he really wanted to be with Kid he would have to find a way to get rid of this demon blood, if that was even possible.

Kid sat in that closet trying to figure out his thoughts that kept racing through his head. He wondered if the bond had worked, he wondered what his true feelings for Soul were. His thoughts kept twisting in his head that he couldn't keep up with them. Suddenly a voice on the intercom shook him from his thoughts.

"Death the Kid, Lord Death wants to see you immediately." Kid got up and composed himself. He knew what his father wanted, it was the day he had been dreading ever since he realized what he was. Kid opened the closet door and started towards his father's room. Time for the trials.

**OHHHHHHHHH whats gonna happen? Pssshh only I know that. xD Sorry again guys I got promoted at work so I've been working like a madlady! its taken me a lot longer than I wanted to finish it. Good news I shoud have a little more time to work on more soon! leave a comment let me know how I can please you! I'm also thnking of doing requests cause those are fun but idk i'll let you know! till next time my honeybuns!**

**W.O**


	5. Chapter 5: Beast Inside

**Ok guys first of all sorry about how long it took me to upload. second i totally let the story run away from me and I kinda made Stein a perv. 3rd in my head Soul, Kid and all them are like 17-18 to make it not so creepy.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Kid walked into his father's main keep. The clouds surrounding the main pedestal making it seem serene. Kid knew though, that this meeting was going to be anything but. He walked up to the stairs and waited patiently for his father. Death looked at his son in the reflection of the mirror. He didn't understand why he had to put his son through this ordeal. He wished it was as simple as just saying that Kid would be the next in line.

"I'm sure you know why I asked you to come in here Kid." Death said trying to ease the tension between them.

'I am very aware," Kid paused "Has a date been set?" Death let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes. Another competitor has risen up making up for the last spot of the trials." Deaths face seemed to darken as he looked towards his son.

"Who is it?"

"Maddox," Death said in a grim voice. Kid took a sharp breath.

"But he has been missing for years. When did he return?"

"Where ever he was hiding word reached to him. And his hatred for you has seemed to of escalated. He showed up to his father's castle and demanded to be in the competition." Death walked to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. He watched as the emotions changed from worried, to anger, to frustration.

"I don't understand where his hatred comes from. Ever since we were little he always tried to beat me. Of course he never would and that could bruise an ego. His anger is so much more than that though, I…" Kid drifted off trying to recall past memories to see if there was something he could put his finger on. Death bit his tongue as he knew the exact reason for Maddox's hate. But he would never say it. Only a selected few knew and he knew if Kid did know it would only distract him more.

"Don't worry about it too much, just go out there and make me proud!"

"I won't disappoint you father. When is the first trial?"

"Tomorrow," Death said.

* * *

Soul knocked on Stein's door, he stared at the bolts and stitching of the door. The door opened and Stein looked at Soul with a smug look on his face.

"Soul, I didn't expect to see you here." He said with a low chuckle. "What brings you to my doorstep with a determined expression on your face?"

"I need to know how to get rid of the demon blood." Stein looked at Soul with a questioning look. He thought it would be the same question Kid asked him the other day.

"Come in," Stein said opening his door allowing Soul to push through. Stein looked outside to make sure Soul wasn't followed. He shut the door and walked to his living room. Soul looked around; the house screamed Stein, down to the stitched upholstery. "Sit down.' Stein said sitting on the love seat across the couch. Soul sat down and nervously twitched his thumbs.

"Why do you want to get rid of the demon blood?" Stein began.

"It's affecting my bond with…Maka." That wasn't a lie, every time they would do soul resonance, Soul could feel the demon blood seeping into her.

"How so?" Stein crossed his legs and watched Soul carefully. He tried to decipher if Kid had made a bond with Soul. But Soul's body language was confusing. He looked like a nervous wreck and almost terrified, yet his aura had a golden hue to it.

"The demon blood is overly tempting and I'm afraid I won't be able to ignore it much longer." Soul began to dig his fingers into his skin. Stein got up from his seat and stood in front of Soul. He grabbed Soul harshly by the chin lifting his face upwards. A slight cry came from Soul's mouth. Stein grabbed a flashlight from his pocket and shown it in Soul's eyes.

"What is it making you want to do?"

"I want to hurt things; I don't have control over any of my feelings. My emotions are heightened and I want to…"

"To what, give in?" Soul remained silent. "Stand up." Stein let go of Soul's chin. Soul rubbed the sensitive as he stood up. "Remove your shirt." Stein said walking to a little medical table.

"What?" Stein turned around and looked at the nervous boy behind him.

"I need to see your scar, don't worry so much." A sly smile came across Stein's face as he walked back to Soul with a small bag of medical instruments. Soul swallowed hard and removed his shirt. Stein brought his face close to Soul's torso. Soul could feel Stein's shallow breath on his skin. He suddenly felt skin touching around his scar and jerked back.

"Does it hurt?" Stein said as he walked to the timid boy.

"Not really, I wasn't expecting you to touch it." Stein nodded and began to examining the scar again. The scar had begun to heal but the scar tissue looked odd, little black spots covered it. Could it be bruising? Soul said it wasn't tender.

"I need you to hold very still this may hurt." Stein said grabbing a syringe. He carefully placed the needle in an area with the most black and took some blood from there. As the blood started to fill Stein noticed Soul's blood wasn't the vibrant red it was supposed to be, it was almost purple like there wasn't enough oxygen. "I'll have to do some tests to find out how it's affecting your blood before I can find out how to stop but don't have too much hope."

Soul tenderly touched his scar. "I'm scared," he whispered. If he couldn't find a way to stop the evil building inside of him, the temptation to give into all the madness, then he couldn't be around anyone. This uncontrollable hunger would never stop. Even now he could fill it building. His heart began to pulse and he felt his skin twitch.

"Soul," Stein said placing his hand on Soul's shoulder, "A piece of advice, madness is very tempting and it feels extraordinary to give in trust me I know. I know what it's like to give into the fantasies and act on thoughts that would never seem normal. Even now it's still hard to not give in." Soul felt Stein's face close to his neck. "The trick is to indulge a little bit at a time. If you hold it in, it'll consume you. Do you understand?" Soul nodded his head. "A beast doesn't go docile if left in a cage, it just get angry."

Soul could feel Stein's lips barely grazing his shoulder. "Stein?" he whispered not sure what to do. Soul felt Stein's other hand creep up to the base of his neck as his lips traced the other side. Soul's eyes began to burn as he stood helplessly afraid to move. Stein stopped at Soul's ear and stood there for several moments. A tear sprang from soul's eyes falling unto his torso burning as the salty water seeped into his scar.

"You should go," He whispered in Soul's ear. The spell was broken and Soul broke away grabbing his things and running out the door. Stein looked at the syringe of Soul's blood and tenderly gripped it. He then laughed to himself, "This blood is certainly something."

**STEIN! See this is why I don't like involving you at the end cause you get creepy.**

** The next upload should be up by the end of next week! **

**Is it too creepy? o.o I feel really nervous about this chapter sorry if its not good!  
**

**w.o  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Stay With Me

**Woo new chapter and before the week is over! I barely made it! I felt that since I was so mean last chapter I'd make a little more sweeter chapter.  
In this chpt we learn a little more about Soul's blood ooooooooooOOOoooooooh please comment! **

**Enjoy!  
**

Soul dashed into his room and fell to the floor holding his chest trying to catch his breath. His eyes were tired and felt swollen in his face. He lied on his side curling his knees into his chest as if he would break apart. He buried his face into his carpet as his mind replayed what happened at Stein's house. His mind wrapped around the thoughts of what could have happened. The touch of Stein's lips still persisted to annoy his skin. Every time he thought of it he could feel his skin begin to crawl. How far would it have gone? Soul had no control over the situation and he hated it. He closed his eyes trying to escape the dark reality around him.

He wished Kid was here, to sooth away the murky shadow threatening to consume everything. Soul didn't know when he fell asleep but as he walked into the room cloaked in red drapes he guess it must have been shortly after thoughts of Kid came to his mind. Soul looked around the room and saw the piano. He let out a sigh and sat on the bench in front of the black and white keys. He softly touched the keys; dragging them up and down and then begun to play.

"What a haunting melody, does it have a name?" The ogre peaked out from the back side of the piano.

"It's called 'Dearly Beloved'." Soul repeated the melody and felt his heart twinge a little. The song was haunting, but it had an underlying tune of happiness depending on the speed. Kid came to his mind as the song turned into a more sweet harmony.

"Do tell me," The ogre sat beside Soul and began to play the treble clef "How are my temptations treating you," Soul tried to ignore the melody that was gradually turning dark. He kept his thoughts of Kid close to his heart. "How was your visit with Stein?" Soul paused, "Did you find a way to get rid of me yet?" The demon laughed. Soul stood up from the piano and began to walk away. "There is something you should know about your blood Soul." Soul ignored him and kept walking down dark hallways hoping to find a way out. Suddenly Kid appeared in front of him.

"Maybe you'll listen to me instead?" Soul froze and slowly backed away. "Your blood is like poison Soul, anyone who come in contact with it is infected, Maka, Stein, me." Soul closed his eyes tightly trying to rip himself away from the nightmare. He felt warm breath by his face; that sweet intoxicating smell, that surely belonged to Kid. "Open your eyes," Soul refused. "Look at me!" Kid yelled. Soul opened his eyes and looked at Kid; his skin started to blotch with black spots. "Soul what's happening to me?" A cry came out of Kid as his eyes began to water.

"Kid," Soul said grabbing Kid's face in his hands, "I'll find a way to stop it, to save you." Kid's golden eyes began to turn black. Cries of pain left Kid and all Soul could do was hold him through it.

"Soul, wake up." A voice from the outside world ripped Soul away from Kid and back into his body. Soul opened his eyes and glanced at the person who was cradling his head in their lap. Black and white came into focus as Kid's warm smile greeted him when his vision cleared.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Kid brought his hand to Soul's hair and began to play with it.

"How often do you have nightmares?" Kid's fingers lightly touched Soul's face, wiping a few tears that escaped Soul's tired eyes.

"More often since Maka moved out." He finally said in defeat. He never told Maka the nightmares came back; this time more violently. She would demand to move back in and Soul would just be a hindrance again on her. Kid nodded and started at Soul's hair again, the unevenness of it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Soul reached out to Kid's hand that was resting on Soul's chest. He brought Kid's palm to his lips and placed tiny kisses along his fingers. "I'm glad you're here." Soul said looking up at the blush that instantly spread across his face.

"I came here to tell you my tournament begins tomorrow." Kid said trying to take his eyes away from the seductive face that Soul was protruding. Worse thing was Soul wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Do you know what your first test it?" Soul asked slowly getting up. Kid shook his head.

"No, I'm not sure I'll even be able to have Liz and Patty." Kid covered his face with his hands, "I really don't want to screw this up." Soul put his hands on Kid's wrists pulling his hands away from his face.

"You're going to do great," A kind smile spread across Soul's face "I believe in you."

"What if I fail, and I don't get the throne? Everyone will disown me."

"I'll still be here, no matter the outcome, I'll always be there for you." Soul saw Kid's eyes slightly water and a shy smile spread across his face. Soul wanted so badly to lean in and kiss that timid face trying so hard to hide emotions. "Will you stay here, with me tonight?" Surprise hit Kid's face as he tried to decide what his answer should be.

"Are we going to…?" He trailed off not knowing exactly how to phrase it. Soul stood up and pulled Kid up after him. Soul began to change taking off his shoes and pants leaving him in his boxers and his tee-shirt. Soul sat Kid on the edge of his bed removing his shoes and pants as well. Kid's face was bright red, but he didn't protest.

"No," Soul said pushing Kid under the blankets, cuddling his face in to Kid's chest while wrapping his arm around his waist. Kid cradled Soul's head in his arms resting his face on the top of his head. "I just want to sleep next to you." Soul basked in the warmth radiating off Kid's body. He instantly felt at peace, there was no, evil blood, or anything that would harm him or the ones he loved. He felt at peace in Kid's arms and he wondered when this strange feeling began to blossom in his heart. Had it been there all along? He tried to remember the first time he saw Kid and the first time his heart fluttered when he saw the reapers son. It all seemed to blur together and Soul finally came to the conclusion that he loved Kid all along, it just grew the closer and closer they got to each other.

"I will stay till you wake up." Kid said. Soul kissed through the fabric of Kid's shirt.

"I love you," Soul said drifting off into sleep as Kid kissed his head.

**AWWWWEEEEE  
But will Kid feel the same way? O.o we shall see.  
**  
**Tomorrow the tournament begins so this chapter will take me a little longer since its gonna be kinda long would it be better if I split it up?  
**

**Thanks guys for all the favorites and follows you get the prize of: One night with Kid! hehehe dont have too much fun.  
**

**Till next time my darlings  
**

**W.O  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Let Me Love You

**I decided to break it up since this chapter is already 2000 words so I decide to end in some smut to tide you guys over for the holidays. Next chapter should be up shortly after christmas. WARNING VERY STEAMY SHIT IS GONNA HAPPEN YO!**

**(I don't own anything this is purely for entertainment purposes)  
**

Kid listened to Soul's steadying breathing as he drifted into sleep. Soul's last words wandered in the air around him. Love, the word was so foreign to him. Was a reaper even capable of such an emotion? To him love was only in the stories he heard as a child. Kid remembered why he was even with Soul. It was to forge a bond so we would be able to win this tournament. Building an actual relationship with Soul wasn't what he signed up for. What would happen if Soul ever found out that this was all just a hoax? Would he ever speak to Kid again? The thought of it pained him and maybe that was a good sign? The more Soul became closer to the Kid the harder it would be to tell Soul the truth.

Kid leaned more into Soul. "I won't bring you more heartache." He whispered promising himself to never let Soul know the truth. As Kid stared into the dim lit room he thought about how he felt. He imagined the time when they first kissed and how it led to sex. His stomach turned and heat flushing through his body. He then imagined Soul not being there and his heart began to ache. "I don't know what to do." Kid said out loud. If he told Soul 'I love you' he would have to mean it, there should be no doubt in his mind whatsoever. If those three terrifying words were said out loud; it would make them more real than he could ever imagine. Kid closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat Soul's body was giving off. He eventually drifted into sleep.

Soul woke up with the sun's first rays coming in from his window. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned away from the window. He looked into the eyes that were supposed to be there but all he found was an empty pillow. Soul shot up and looked around to see if any presence of Kid remained. Surely he didn't dream all that? It seemed too real to be a dream. Glancing at the ground in front of his bed he saw Kid's clothes. Soul removed his blankets and rose from his bed. Gradually making his way out of his room he saw Kid standing in the kitchen examining each egg and then putting it back in the carton.

"What are you doing?" Soul said walking to Kid, he had all the necessary items to make breakfast but nothing was being cooked.

"I'm trying to make breakfast, but nothing is symmetrical." Kid grabbed another egg and instantly put it back.

"How long have you been trying to cook?" Kid looked at the clock and then back at Soul.

"Two hours, I think." Soul laughed and grabbed one of the eggs.

"All eggs are shaped like this, so in all actuality every egg is perfectly symmetrical, see?" He held up the egg to Kid and he gently took it from Soul. Looking carefully at the egg he saw the egg in a different light. If all eggs are shaped like this then how can they be imperfect? Kid felt something twinge in his body but soon ignored it once Soul grabbed another egg. He cracked the egg and placed it in the pan on the stove. The egg began to sizzle and he hoped that Kid didn't leave the heat on the pan too long. "Go sit down Kid, I'll make breakfast." He said with a huge blush spreading across his face.

Kid sat at the small table with the egg and looked at it again. He then looked at the back of Soul and watched as he made eggs and bacon.

Today was the tournament and he knew it would start in a few hours, he was nervous. He hoped the bond between him and Soul would be strong enough to defeat any enemy he would encounter today. He went over in his head all the things that could go wrong. What if he wasn't able to actually wield Soul? What if he had to face Maddox in the first round? What if his enemy was too powerful and he failed? He was as fragile as the little egg in his hand.

"You worried about the tournament?" Soul said placing a plate of food in front of Kid.

"Yea," Kid said putting the egg down and grabbing a fork and stabbing the food.

"Don't worry; you're going to do great." Soul shoved his mouth of the food. Kid watched and thought about telling Soul about the tournament but knew once he did he would have to resign from the competition. Any unfair advantage known would be seen as cheating. The fact his father even told him that he would be wielding Soul in one of the battles would be seen as cheating if someone found out. They sat in silence and ate the rest of their meal.

Kid waited till Soul was done with his second plate then grabbed it and walked to the sink. He began to rinse off the dishes when arms wrapped around his waist and a face was buried into the center of his back.

"Thank you, for staying." Kid froze and felt his heart began to race.

"Why were you on your floor?" Was all Kid could manage to say. Soul gripped tighter around Kid as the memories came back. He tried not to think of it, or the nightmare that followed. He tried to only think of Kid's warmth as he slept next to him. "Soul," Kid said turning around. Soul didn't dare look Kid in the face. "Hey," Kid said using his hand to tilt Soul's face upwards, "Tell me what wrong." Soul brought his eyes to Kid's and instantly he wanted to tell Kid everything, about Stein, about the blood that was driving him crazy. But he didn't.

"I just want to be able to protect you." Kid looked confused and began to question him, but Soul placed his lips gently on Kid's lips preventing him from saying anything. Kid felt his stomach churn and heat rushing to his groin. He hated how just a simple kiss made his body react so instantaneously. The kiss was so light and ever so sweet and Kid couldn't help but to kiss those lips again as gently as Soul had done. Kid softly gripped the front of Soul's shirt.

Kid felt the scar beneath the thin sheet of fabric. Kid removed the white undershirt and looked at the scar that everyone knew Soul had, but none had really seen it. Kid felt his body twitch at the unevenness of the scar and he almost turned away from him. Instead Kid pressed his fingertips to the scar.

"Does it still hurt?" Kid said examining the strange scar tissue forming.

"Yes, some days more than others." Soul said and watched as Kid traced his fingers along the scar. He wanted to grab Kid's hand and pull it away from the ugly skin. He didn't want to infect Kid's perfect skin. Kid then brought his lips to the top of Soul's scar, right at the center of his collar bone. Goosebumps ran rapid across his skin as Kid trailed down his stomach, replacing those horrid memories of pain with soft kisses of pleasure. Kid came to the bottom of Soul's scar and looked up at the white haired boy. Soul grabbed Kid's arm and pulled him up. He slowly unbuttoned Kid's shirt and pushed it off his body.

"What-"

"No," Soul interrupted, "Don't talk, just let me love you. I'm tired of you doing all the work." Soul kissed Kid's chest and Kid could feel Soul's smug smile against his bare skin. Soul wrapped his right arm around Kid's waist as his left hand moved up Kid's chest stopping at the puckered nub. Soul moved his mouth to the free nipple. Kid could barely hold back a desperate gasp as one hand pinched and a mouth sucked. He almost buckled under the growing pressure in his pants but Soul's steady hand on his hip kept him upright.

"Soul…I…" Kid muttered trying to contain himself. Soul placed Kid's arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around Kid; picking him up. Kid crossed his legs around Soul's waist as he kissed him hard and deep. Soul walked him and Kid back to the bedroom. He sat Kid on the edge of the bed and in one motion removed Kid's underwear revealing a hard cock. He eagerly grabbed the base of it and slid his hand upwards causing little beads of precum escape from the tip. A loud moan escaped Kid and excitement shot right into Soul's cock.

"Lay down," Soul said and Kid obeyed. Soul ravenously placed Kid's cock in his mouth, feeling more comfortable this time. As Soul moved his mouth up and down Kid's shaft he noticed Kid's breathing became rapid and he wouldn't be surprised if his heart was beating a million times per minute. Soul refused to touch himself and pain shot through him as his body was screaming, longing to be touched. He ignored it and continued to pleasure Kid. Sweet moans and gasps fled from Kid's mouth and Soul sucked harder and faster. Soul then moved one hand down to Kid's rear, nervously massaging Kid's entrance then going back to Kid's balls.

"Please Soul, don't tease me so…" Kid said while Soul removed his mouth from Kid's cock. Soul licked his middle finger; lubing it up the best he could. He slowly pushed his digit into Kid's entrance. He stopped at the first knuckle as Kid inhaled sharply.

"No, please don't stop." Kid cried out begging for more. Soul submitted pushing his finger in till there was no more left. Soul bathed in the tightness and warmth surrounding his finger. He pulled out and pushed back in and added another finger when Kid began to rock his body into his finger. As he placed another digit he sat there and watched as Kid fucked himself with Soul's hand. "Soul, please… I want you inside me…" Kid cried and it was almost enough to make Soul come at that very moment.

Removing his fingers out of Kid, Soul slid his boxers off and when the fabric slid off he looked at his own cock; it was red and swollen and looked like it was going to burst any second. Soul stood up and spit in his hand and rubbed it on throbbing member. Kid sat up and looked greedily at Soul. "Let me help." Kid said taking Soul's cock in his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around the tip he lubricated Soul the best he could.

Soul pushed Kids face away from his cock. "I don't want to come like this." He pushed Kid back and placed himself at Kid's rear. He placed two fingers back into Kid's entrance scissoring them, stretching Kid like Kid had done to him before. He then placed the tip of his cock into Kid and watched as the boy below him withered in pleasure. Inch by inch Soul pressed himself further into Kid, almost giving into the temptation as tightness surrounded his thick member. The ecstasy on Kid's face made it even harder.

"Soul," Kid barely whispered. Soul moved his whole body downwards. Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's neck. "You need to move." Soul realized how tortuous it was for Kid and began to move his hips. He pulled out then back until he found a good rhythm. He would slowly inch out then slammed back in. Cries sneak out of Kid's mouth right into Soul's ear making Soul go harder and faster. Kid dug into Soul's back, knowing very well they would leave marks. He could barely stand the feeling his body was going through. Suddenly Soul hit Kid's prostate and Kid screamed in pleasure. Soul hit it again and again. Kid felt his body shatter as he came. The tightness that followed after Kid's orgasm clenched hard on his cock making it impossible for Soul not to spill himself into Kid.

Soul removed himself out of Kid and just rested his body on top of him. He gently wiped away the pool of sweet around Kid's face. He devoured Kid's beautiful lips and then pulled away. He stared into those beautiful gold eyes and knew with Kid by his side he could defeat this evil lurking inside him.

"What?" Kid asked suddenly getting nervous and embarrassment spread across his face.

"Nothing," Soul replied "You should get ready; the tournament is going to start soon." Soul kissed Kid again and removed himself from the bed.

"I have to go home to change." Soul nodded grabbing Kid's clothes and handing them to him. Kid stood up and began to dress. He started at the door and then turned around looking at Soul. "I'll see you at the tournament right?"

Soul smiled, "I'll be there." Kid gave Soul a light kiss before leaving.

**Wow guys thanks for all the favorites**

**CMHerrera, FrerardRomance, Altayaki, and OkamiAmaterasuLuver to name a few. I write only to please you guys! What do you think of the chapter... I feel like I'm getting too lovey dovey, am I?  
**

**Gahhh I get so self-conscious sometimes... ANYWAY start of the tournament begins next chapter and someone knows something and its going to threaten kid and souls relationship! And people are going to die!? And what is up with stein? what are his plans for souls blood? Find out in the next chapter! :O**

******If there is anything you guys dont understand LET ME KNOW! oh and btw "Dearly Beloved" the song Soul plays in the previous is from kingdom hearts. I had a message about it so just thought id clear that up!**

**See you in a few days my sweeties!**

**W.O  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Flexibility

**Oh Darlings I'm so sorry I forgot about chapter and got a review that made me remember I hadn't uploaded. Thank you metallic blue! **

**Here you go guys sorry again! Comment Please I love hearing from you :)  
**

Kid walked into his bedroom where Liz and Patty sat anxiously at the end of his bed.  
"What are you guys doing in my room?"

"I think the question is," Liz began "Where the hell have you been these past few days?" Kid took off his shirt and dropped it along with his jacket in the hamper to be cleaned later on in the day.

"I've been busy," Kid began took off his shoes and walked to his closet to place them in their spot. As he started towards the bathroom Liz got up and blocked his way.

"Busy with what? We are your weapons Kid, what could be so important that you wouldn't even tell us?" Liz stared hard at Kid. Should he tell Liz and Patty about what was going on with him and Soul? Would that make the burden on his heart more bearable? Would it make more sense to him if he said it out loud to someone?

"I've been preparing for the tournament." Which wasn't a full lie, Liz looked taken aback and Patty rose from the bed.

"You mean the one that will decide whether you take the throne or not?" Patty asked joining her sister's side.

"Yes, and you know the rules I can't tell anyone about any part of it or I will get disqualified."

"I'm sorry," Liz said backing down. "I guess that's a good reason to not talk to us. For a while Patty and I thought you were having a secret love affair or something." Liz and Patty laughed, "I guess that sounds kind of ridiculous, I mean you could never have a real relationship with a person." Liz continued laughing. Kid followed in nervous laughter.

"I need to shower, the tournament starts today. There should be an announcement soon."

"We'll leave you to get ready then, see you at school!" Patty said skipping away. Kid brought his hand to his face knowing very well she didn't grasp the importance of what was going on. Kid watched as they left the room. Kid then walked into his bathroom and started the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up and he examined his body. He noticed a few pieces of dried seamen on his stomach and instantly felt his face heat up. They had sex, again.

Kid stepped inside the tub and let the hot water wash away any evidence of what just happened nearly an hour ago. He remembered Soul's kind kisses and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 'Let me love you.' Those words kept playing in his mind and the more he felt the love from Soul the guiltier he felt. Happiness was replaced with remorse. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Soul, after all he was his friend, even before they became affectionate. How could he do this to a friend?

"I hate this," he said to himself not knowing what to do.

'I love you.' Soul's words kept playing in his head.

* * *

Soul walked into the stadium as the second announcement was sounded. Soul spotted Maka in front of him and ran to her side.

"Hey," he said. Maka noticed it was Soul, and she smiled.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea, sorry, it's been a busy few days." Maka looked questionably at Soul trying to figure out what about him that seemed a bit off.

"You look…Different." Soul shrugged off Maka's comment.

"Hey Maka, Soul!" someone shouted from behind them. Maka and Soul turned around to see Black Star and Tsubaki. "Can you believe this?" He said jumping up and down. "Too bad I'm not in this tournament; it would've been over already."

"Why?" Soul said, instantly regretting asking.

"Because I would've already creamed all the competition, I am Black Star after all."

"What is this competition for anyway?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well," Maka began as the continued to walk to their seats. "Every section of Earth has a shinigami that protects it. Some sections are better than others. In order to protect it you have to prove you can. Hence the competition, shinigami descendants come together to battle for the section."

"But that's not even the best part!" Black Start interrupted, "There can only be one winner, all the other people competing; die!" All of them stop and stared at Black Star. He looked back at them wide eyed wondering what he did wrong.

"Kid is competing, he could die?!" Soul said

"Oh, I guess I didn't think of it that way." Black Star said as they group sat down. Soul felt his stomach begin to knot. And frustration filled his head. Why didn't Kid tell him? Death walked out in the middle of the stadium silencing everyone and making all of Soul's thoughts disappear. He sat and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Welcome everyone to Death City. I am happy all of you could make it to witness this tournament which will decide who shall take over when I perish." A haunting soundless echo dwelled. "But enough of that, let's all welcome our competitors. First we have Izo." Soul watched as part of the crowd went wild as Izo walked out on the playing field. He had blonde hair just barely passing his shoulders. Even far away Soul could tell this man was buff beyond reason. His iron plated armor reflected in the high sun nearly blinding everyone in the stadium.

"Next we have Saya," Saya came walking out her hair long and swaying past her waist. Its violent red shade suited her pale skin. Her outfit that was more skin than fabric and sent all the males in the crowd into a frenzy of bloody noses. Even Izo had a hard time keeping focused. "Then Maddox," A tall slender man came walking out and the crowd went silent; his jet black hair was styled as if he just lazily threw his hands through it. His black pant and jacket with his plane white button down made him seem like anyone one else but there was something that seemed… off. He stood one whole foot above his competitors. He placed one hand in his pant pocket and stood there.

"And last but not least Death the Kid." The remaining crowd stood up and cheered as Kid walked to his place by Maddox. Kid and Maddox looked at each other for a second before they both relaxed and Kid faced forward. In a few moments the crowd had settled down. "This first challenge is going to be between Izo and Kid." Soul's gut did a complete 180 in his body.

'No,' he said to himself. "I can't believe that Kid has to defeat all of those guys." Black Star said.

"What do you mean?" Soul said in panic.

"Well since Kid is the main heir to the throne," Maka began, "He has to defeat all the competitors and if he is defeated then who ever defeated him has to go through the same process until one person can defeat all three of his enemies." Maka pause, "What's worse is that the competing people have to go through a process to even be in this competition. All of them are undoubtedly the best out there. I hope Kid can manage." Soul felt the pit in his stomach grow twice its size as he watched Saya and Maddox leave the stadium and Kid and Izo take their places.

"Every Shinigami has to be flexible," Death began, "They have to be able to use each death scythe to his or hers' fullest potential. They also need to be able to wield many different weapons in a short amount of time." Crap, Soul thought, Kid using anyone besides Liz and Patty? This didn't look good for Kid. "Izo's chosen weapon is Franken Stein." The crowd began to mutter to themselves as Stein walked to stand beside Izo. "Kid's chosen weapon," 'Please be someone good', Soul muttered to himself over and over again. "Is, Soul Eater."

**Oh snap brostache bet you didn't see that coming! Saya and Izo are made up characters and well so is Maddox but he plays a more important part in the story. ANYWAY! Yea thats the chapter now the battle... and you find out who is totally going to ruin a relationship, who's going to die, and someones real feelings. ahhhhh the intenseness! soon I'll have it up! thanks guys for being so patient with me!**

**Oh quick question are you guys ok with the length of the chapters? Should I make them Longer? I tend to stop a little past 1000 words to make it easier for everyone to read but if you want like say 2000 word chapters I would be willing to do that. give meh feedback please! :3  
**

**W.O  
**


	9. Chapter 9: For You

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Okay so this is gonna be hard for some of you but im making Stein have the ability to also be a weapon. Why? because 1. Stein is awesome thats why and... I forgot that he isnt a weapon and there is no way i can change it to make the story play along the way i need to so deals sorry. I realized it after someone commented it but since this is a fanfiction i really can do what ever i want. sorry again though. enjoy!**

Shit, Soul thought. Maka pushed at Soul trying to get some reaction out of him. He nervously stood up and walked down the path to the stadium. His heart began to race as he got closer to Kid. They stood nearly inches apart and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Soul chocked on whatever words he was about to say.

"It'll be ok." Kid said in a slight defeat.

"I don't know if I can do this." Soul said looking back at Izo and Stein. How could Kid and Soul defeat a master weapon wielder who also can turn into a weapon? Kid put his hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Don't worry; you can't die in this battle." Kid's grip tightened a little and Soul saw the slight fear in Kid's eyes.

"I won't let you die, no matter what. I'll keep fighting." All fear for Soul's own life was replaced with the dire need to help Kid win this battle.

"Soul, look at them," Soul looked at Izo and Stein had already turned into two perfectly symmetrical blades "I can't possibly defeat something so flawlessly symmetrical. I mean I can barely wield you as it is." Determination swept over Soul. Kid looked at Soul and a sharp smile spread across the weapons face.

"I have an idea; remember what I said before? Focus on what is symmetrical. If you find one flaw in our enemy use it to your advantage. We can do this Kid, I believe in us." Soul stepped in front of Kid staring hard at their opponents.

"Are you girls done talking?" Izo said his voice harsh and husky.

"Prepare to lose," Soul said with no fear in his voice. He suddenly transformed into a different weapon. He turned himself into a double bladed scythe. Two identical blades sat on each end of the staff mirroring each other; making the weapon balanced and ideal for two hands. Kid saw Soul in his mind a shy smile and blush spread across his face. Kid looked at the weapon in front of him. He gripped the staff tightly and pulled it close to his body. Soul was… perfect.

"You ready Soul?" Kid said as the fight came rushing back to him. He couldn't lose this battle. Not today.

"Let's end this." Soul said gritting his teeth.

"Let the battle begin!" Death shouted and the crowd went wild as Kid and Izo charged at each other. Izo slammed his sword on Soul. Soul irked back in pain but held his ground.

"Soul!" Kid said.

"I'm fine, keep fighting." Kid knocked Izo off and attempted to cut at Izo, the weapon was still foreign to him but he felt a lot more confident that we could easily use Soul to his full potential. "Find the weakness." Soul said again reminding Kid to use his OCD to his advantage. Kid began looking as he battled Izo fighting off Stein's powerful sword. Kid barely escaped a blow moving just in time as the tip of the blade nicked the right side of his face.

"Kid," Soul shouted. Kid's breath became rapid. Izo was strong and he came into this competition knowing about Kid's OCD he was waiting. All Izo needed was one thing to set off Kid's symmetry and then it would be all over. Anger rose deep into Soul and as Izo flew himself at Kid for another attack Soul transformed back to human form stopping Izo in his tracks from the confusion. Soul landed a sucker punch right in Izo's face sending him flying into the stadium. Soul turned around and grabbed Kid's face and examined the cut.

"I can't win Soul, this is pointless." Soul then turned his hand into a blade and cut the left side of Kid's face. The crowd went silent.

"You're even, I don't want to hear any more of this 'I can't' shit. You are a reaper, act like it." Soul's words awoke something deep within Kid. Soul moved closer to Kid bringing his lips to his ears. "Don't make all we've done for nothing." Izo made his way back to the field and came running at Kid with Stein blazing down on him. Soul instantly transformed his arm into a blade and deflected it. Izo stood there astonished. With Soul's other arm he slashed Izo in the head cutting off the majority of his hair on his right side.

Soul looked at Kid and smiled. "I found your imperfection." Kid smiled and as Soul transformed back into weapon form Kid grasped him with a new confidence.

"You make me sick. You ready Soul?" Kid took in a deep breath.

"Let's do this!" Soul said preparing for the bond surge.

"Soul resonance!" They both shouted. Their souls began to bond and it was a lot easier than the times they have tried before. Kid then remembered why it was so easy, the lies he had to say the things he had to do. Their bond began to dwindle.

"No, Kid, come on we can do this. I believe in you." Kid tried to mend the breaking bond but it became harder with every reminder. Soul looked out in the darkness around him "Kid, I love you. Open your heart; let me in." Kid felt his guilt slip away and replaced with a warm feeling. Kid instantly felt their souls bond.

"Reaper Hunter!" Kid said completing the soul resonance. Soul transformed into a bigger blade making it almost hard to wield. Kid lunged at Izo. He blocked the blade with his own weapon. Soul remembered when he and Maka tried to defeat Stein with soul resonance. His soul was able to shatter right through the both of theirs. Would Kid and Soul be able to withstand the power that Stein had? Kid pushed as hard as he could. Kid let the unevenness of Izo fuel his power.

"Hmm." Soul heard someone in the shadows. He tried to keep his focus on the bond, but the voice became louder. His cut began to burn and he grasped at his wound and looked back at his hand; black spots covered his hand sending him in a panic. "You know," The ogre came out from behind the shadows, "You could easily help Kid defeat Izo if you just played." A piano appeared from the darkness.

"No, I don't need you!" Soul screamed. "I won't corrupt the person I love."

"Soul," Kid's gentle voice erased all remains of the ogre. Soul was still pushing his bond with Kid's he felt it become stronger and Stein slowly giving way. But Soul could tell it was getting harder for Kid to keep up his strength.

"Kid, you can do this!" Soul searched through their bond, he remembered the times they had made love and soft touch of Kid's skin against his. As more emotion came through he felt more energy surge through their bond.

"Soul, I just want you to know," Was Kid giving up? Was he going to say his goodbyes? "I love you too." Bright lights surged through the resonance almost blinding everyone in the crowd. Soul's blade broke through Stein causing Izo to drop him and in one slice Soul cut straight through Izo leaving a blood curdling scream in his path. Kid collapsed to the ground and stared at the dead reaper in front of him. Soul transformed back into a human helping Kid to his feet.

Stein had already transformed and began walking off the field with a dark smirk on his face. Soul ignored it instantly as the crowd exclaimed in Kid's victory. Death joined Kid and Soul on the field.

"Good job my son, and you too Soul." Kid tried to put on a smile but all he could see was the body slain in front of him. Soul recognized instantly his uneasiness. He wrapped his arm around Kid and drew him away from the battle ground.

"You did it Kid." Kid looked at Soul's face his kind smile warmed his heart and pushed the fear of nearly dying to the back of his head.

"I couldn't have done it without you." There was a long comfortable silence as they walked out of the DWMA. "Soul, thank you." Kid said in a hushed whisper. Soul looked around to see if anyone was nearby, as he confirmed it was empty he gently clasped Kid's hand.

"Anything for you."

**tehe thats the end of that chapter till next time!**

**Please comment and thank you to the people who already have.  
**

**I love you my faithful followers! u.u  
**

**W.O  
**


End file.
